


The Call

by perishableprincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cultist Tekhartha Zenyatta, F/M, Fingering, Humiliation, Immobility, Non-Consensual, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perishableprincess/pseuds/perishableprincess
Summary: You didn't notice the omnic increasing his grip on you until it was too late.





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic, also I'm back guys! Thirsty 'ol me is in love with Cultist Zenyatta.

Zenyatta had always been… off… from the other omnics you had met in Nepal. When you were studying, his philosophies had been just a tad different and more… questionable. Not that it stopped you from talking to him. He seemed to care about you and cherish your presence as a friend very much. Your positive feelings started to change when he seemed to be able to manipulate the presence of everyone else you were close with out of your life. At first you had no idea why your circle of friends became a small circle of acquaintances and eventually… just Zenyatta. Funnily enough, his simple gestures that once made you feel comfortable started leaving you with unease. Your friendship came to a grinding halt when he tried to touch you.

“Zenyatta… our relationship isn’t like that. We... we shouldn’t spend anymore time together.” Before you turned away, you saw his eyes glare at you with such strong emotion. You had never seen him make an expression remotely close to that. It scared you. You turned around and started walking away.

His fingers had only curled themselves around your wrist for a second before your body suddenly began to feel sluggish, slow. You stumbled over your feet almost immediately and twisted behind you to try to shake the omnic off. What the hell did he do to you? Pain shot through your back as you hit the ground. You were losing control of your body, and you helplessly laid in place as you screamed at your limbs to just move. The omnic turned cryptid stares down at you, several tentacles drooping from his face and mostly obscuring his features except for his furrowed brows. 

“Now now, young one. Don’t make that face.” Zenyatta’s amethyst arms began adeptly moving your body, treating you as if you were light as a doll. At this point your body had stopped responding to your signals almost entirely. After arranging your limbs as he saw fit, he leaned back, sighing pleasantly down at you.

“Breathtaking as always.” He leered down, and despite you forcing your eyes closed you could still feel his gaze over your body. “These garments will simply not do.” The cool metal was uncomfortable, but you were frozen, incapable of making the smallest movements in order to defend yourself. As he pulls down your underwear, he drags his fingers painfully against the sides of your thighs. “My apologies.” Only you knew he didn’t mean it. He enjoyed hurting you. It had been a feature you noticed late into your former friendship.

Despite the shameless and awful way he was treating you, you felt yourself grow warm and wet. He gave no precursory before jamming two fingers inside your cunt. Zenyatta chuckled to himself at the small twitches you gave, not caring if were from pain or pleasure. Despite not wanting this with all your might, your body did its best to accomodate to the intrusion by slickening your inner walls. He suddenly hits a spot that makes you mewl weakly before you could cover up the sound.

“Oh? Did you say something?” You can still briefly move your head, to which you furiously shake it no. “Isn’t that a pity?” He presses up against it hard, and you hate how good it feels. “You don’t want this?” Cool metal presses against your clit, and his slow steady circles are already bringing you higher. “You don’t want to feel good? But I forgot… you wanted this, didn’t you?” He continues his ministrations, bringing you closer to your peak and filling you with more shame. You open your mouth to protest, but his other hand harshly covers yours. He doesn’t want you to ruin his fantasy. He adds a third finger. “I know all about your disgusting carnal pleasures. I can easily make everyone else aware of it if you wish.” His pace picks up, and you can clearly sense the hatred in his voice. “You’re a disgusting human being.” He hisses down at you. You’re panting at this point, trying so hard to stop yourself from clenching on his fingers. “Come for me.” White hot pleasure sears across your vision and you come hard. No sooner does he pull out his fingers, stained in your juices, and flips you over, face pressed into the cold stone and ass up in the air. “It’s my turn now.”


End file.
